1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to constructions, systems and methods for displaying consumer products at a point of sale. In particular, the present invention relates to display systems and methods designed to be easily converted for seasonal product variations, to modify the appearance of the display, to facilitate restocking and/or to change design elements (i.e., mirrors or graphics) associated with different product lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of techniques have been used in the prior art to display consumer products at the point of sale. Of course, many staple products are simply stacked on fixed shelving. However, in the case of higher-priced or seasonal products such as sunglasses, non-prescription eye glasses and costume jewelry, the products are frequently attached to a hang tag and suspended from pegs or slots on a vertical panel fixed to a floor stand. Typically, several vertical panels are attached together with vertical posts in a pleasing display on a single floor stand, and may be rotated about a vertical axis so that a stationary customer may view the products on all of the panels. Examples of prior art displays include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,782 and 5,257,703, both to Ascik.
Prior art rotating vertical stands are often used to display seasonal merchandise such as sunglasses, jewelry and tanning lotions. As the goods are sold down during the season, the display becomes partially empty and thus less appealing to the consumer.
It is a custom in some industries for the manufacturer of the goods to supply the display stand to the retailer. In such cases, when a display stand with seasonal merchandise is occupying needed retail floor space during the off season, the retailer will often throw the display stand away. In that event, the manufacturer will be required to bear the expense of supplying another display stand to the retailer upon the arrival of the next selling season.